Bubbles
by RaiLei
Summary: [oneshot] While away on a mission, Axel finds an interesting fact about the Nobodies...


"Did Axel say when he was coming back?"

"Nope," Demyx shrugged, looking up from his guitar. "What, don't tell me you miss him already?"

Roxas frowned, passing the blonde. "Nope, I'm just curious."

Demyx smirked, his eyes narrowing as he watched the blonde. This had to have been the sixth time Roxas had walked past him. Roxas sighed, throwing a glance at Axel's closed bedroom door, before shaking his head and disappearing into the library.

"Blind fool," Demyx laughed, turning his attention back to tuning his guitar. "Doesn't even see what's right in front of him."

"Well, I see what'd in front of me," a voice snapped. "You're blocking the whole hall."

"Go around Larxene," Demyx didn't even bother looking up at her. "Marluxia will wait."

Larxene glared down at the male, her high heel boots clicking off the floor as she dramatically went around Demyx. "_Thanks_ for moving."

"You're welcome," he sneered at her. "You're too dramatic, Larxene."

"And you're a pain."

Larxene winked, rustling his hair. Demyx scowled at her, his gloved hands flying to his spiky locks. Larxene laughed at his futile attempts.

"Why do you have to practice in the hall, anyways? That's what _your_ rooms for."

Demyx shrugged. "I didn't want to."

"Where's Roxas?"

"That's random," Larxene crossed her arms, tapping her feet impatiently. "Library."

Larxene turned on her heels, striding over to the large library doors, pushing them open.

"Roxas!" she yelled from the doorway, seeing the blonde slumped down in a chair. "Put that damn book down – Axel's back."

With a smirk, Larxene let the heavy doors slam shut once more, and with a wave at Demyx, disappeared down the hallway. Roxas exited the Library moments later, a large book under one arm, the other stuffed in his pockets.

"Axel hasn't come by yet," Demyx muttered.

"Hey guys!" Axel called, coming around the corner. "Long time no chat . . . we're you guys waiting for me?"

Demyx laughed. "Yeah right, we were all waiting for your arrival, Axel."

"Ha ha," Axel laughed, juggling something he kept out of their sight as he pushed his bedroom door open. "Anyways, later guys."

Demyx and Roxas rose an eyebrow as they looked at the door and then at each other. Demyx smirked, smiling up at Roxas.

"I don't think he cares you were waiting for him . . ."

"I _wasn't_ waiting for him," Roxas muttered, turning on his heel. "I wonder what's on his mind though. Later Demyx."

"Later . . .?"

Roxas pushed Axel's door ajar, disappearing inside the white room. Demyx shrugged, looking back down at his guitar; he almost got his guitar tuned perfectly. Axel grinned as he heard the door close behind him, followed by the rustle of clothing as Roxas sunk down in one of the rooms' chairs.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long."

"What happened to you? You look like you're about to burst."

Axel nodded, turning to face Roxas, sinking onto the edge of his bed. "I had to go after that Riku kid . . . and you know what I found?"

Roxas shook his head. "No, what?"

"They're made of bubbles."

Roxas blinked. "Riku's made of bubbles?"

Axel laughed, shaking his head. "No silly, the Nobodies."

"The Nobodies are made of bubbles?"

"You betcha."

"Can I see?"

Axel grinned, nodding as he stood up. Roxas watched as Axel stretched out a hand, calling forth one of the lesser Nobodies. The white creature appeared, swaying back and forth, awaiting its order.

Roxas blinked, staring at the white creature. "What do I do?"

"Use your Keyblade."

Roxas nodded, as he stood up. Holding his fist out in front of him, his Keyblade appeared in a shimmer of bright light. Axel smirked as the Keyblade appeared, sitting back down on his bed. Roxas watched the Nobody warily, before quickly lunging at the creature, his Keyblade slashing into the creature.

"Quicker," Axel called in a sing song voice.

Roxas shrugged at Axel's response, but lashed out at the Nobody anyways. As his Keyblade rapidly hit the creature, the Nobody convulsed, curling in on itself. Roxas blinked, and holding his Keyblade aloft, backed away. The Nobody swayed slightly, before suddenly, it exploded.

Bubbles.

The translucent orbs fell from where the creature had stood, bouncing to the ground. Roxas laughed as he saw multiple bubbles fall.

"You were right," he muttered, shaking his head. "You know what? I never noticed that before, none of the others either . . . I think."

Knocking sounded at the door, causing both Axel and Roxas to look at the closed door. "What are you guys doing in there?" Demyx called; amusement in his tone. "Larxene says it sounds like you guys are going at it."

Axel laughed, shaking his head as he opened the door. Demyx stumbled slightly as he leaned against the door. Axel smirked, stalking back Demyx, beckoning to Roxas. Roxas nodded, following after the red haired male, silently laughing.

"Don't worry Demyx," Axel called, smirking over his shoulder at the blonde. "I was just showing Roxas a trick with bubbles."

---

A/N: This is what happens when you play KH2 at midnight; you find very strange things.  
But, this wasn't meant to be a Roxas/Axel fic.  
It was meant as a mere friendship piece, but someone will probably see something else.  
To each his own, it's up for interpretation, I suppose.


End file.
